


Lessons In Chromatography

by harley328



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, So I’m adding in a dash of, Unrequited Love, but only for a little bit I promise, comedic use of twitter as a shipping element
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harley328/pseuds/harley328
Summary: Inspired by this post https://inheritress.tumblr.com/post/127718925331/so-my-chemistry-teacher-has-a-playful-rivalry-withAt Enterprise High, the rivalry between Mr Grayson and Mr Kirk is renowned, but when things go too far and they're forced to run the chess club together, will this bring them closer together or further apart?





	1. Chapter 1

The clock on the wall struck 9:01am and the last of Spock’s students had rushed into the room, earning a glare from the teacher for slight tardiness. Promptness was something that was prized in the teacher’s classroom, after all being late was poor manners. The dark haired man rose from his desk and began the lesson, bunsen burners would need to be taken out and used properly, so at 9:15am Spock began a customary health and safety warning. Just as he started, the clacking sound of shoes against linoleum echoed from the corridor to the open door of the chemistry classroom. The students and their teacher turned their heads to the door to see one of the English teachers, Jim Kirk. He sauntered through the hall, iced coffee in hand, and began to walk towards the his classroom. To the shock of Spock’s students, he walked over to the corridor as the blond passed it and calmly said “Mr. Kirk, it appears as though you are 15 minutes late. Your students have been sitting in your classroom without a teacher and you are wasting their time.” 

Jim’s eyes lit up “Mr. Grayson,” he replied with a smirk “perhaps you shouldn’t question my teaching methods.”

“And what are those Mr. Kirk? Arriving at the school later than students with the excuse of coffee?” Spock said, his face blank and void of emotion but to the trained eye, he was annoyed.

The English teacher took a long sip from his iced coffee, winked at Spock and turned on his heels to his classroom two doors down. The students were split, half wondering what the hell just happened and the other half desperately trying to bring attention to the tension that was between the two. “Mr. Grayson, what do you think of Mr. Kirk?” one of his students asked, which also happened to be the most polite and socially decent question asked of him that lesson. 

The lesson dragged on but Spock remained as professional as always, but when the last lesson before lunch ended he was relieved. After all one could only take so much of teaching uninterested teenagers, even someone as calm as Spock. He took his lunch from his bag and began to eat when a knock sounded from the now closed door. Before he turned to look the door was open and she sat down, which meant it was Nyota. Only she was comfortable with Spock to act like a friend. 

“How were your classes Nyota?” Spock inquired.

“They weren’t bad but then again I can only take so much of teaching verbs in any language.” At this Spock permitted himself a small smile to Uhura’s plight, as he understood her troubles despite the subject difference. She began to take out her lunchbox as she said with a smile “Anyway, enough about me and my day; I want to know what happened between you and Kirk this morning, I heard he was being difficult- yet again.” 

“How are you aware of such an instance?” Spock asked. At this her fabulous brown eyes began wrinkling at the corners as her musical laugh sounded through the room. 

“Spock we work in a school, full of teenagers. News travels quickly, so tell me everything because I’m pretty sure that new Russian kid was embellishing the details, specifically the amount of sexual tension.” Spock’s eyes narrowed as he thought who might have said that.

“Chekov?” he asked, Uhura nodded and Spock began to tell her of the morning’s events. 

“He’s infuriating.” Uhura said in response to the story, to which Spock nodded in agreement.

“I have found him to be quite rash and emotional in his decision making as well as his teaching practices.” He said in response. The subject moved from Mr. Kirk to more trivial matters, yet Spock could not push the man from his mind.

_

 

At the sound of the lunch bell, Jim all but pushed the students out of his room and hurried to the teachers table at the end of the lunch hall. He took his usual place besides the biology teacher Mr. Sulu and the School’s nurse, Dr. McCoy. “Hey Bones, hey Sulu!” Jim greeted them as he began eating his lunch. 

“So, Jim,” Sulu began “What happened between you and Mr. Grayson today?” 

“Wow, so I’m the hot gossip today then I take it.” Jim said with a slight chuckle “The usual you know, him questioning my teaching practices and generally being a huge ass.” 

“Dammit Jim stop acting like such an infant.” McCoy sighed.

“You weren’t there Bones, he constantly picks on everything I do.” Jim said in defence.

“Jim, I ain’t agreeing with the Hobgoblin but you were 15 minutes late.”

Before Jim could respond Scotty, the Mechanics teacher took a seat opposite them “Are we talkin’ ‘bout that wee crush our Jim has?”

“It’s not a crush Scotty! Sure he’s unfairly gorgeous but he’s an ass!” Jim spluttered out. “He’s infuriating, it's about time I got even with him." He finished with a mischievous grin.

Bones saw a glint in the younger mans eye and quickly warned "Jim no!" 

Getting up from the table and turning to the door, the blond threw his arms in the air and shouted back "Jim yes!"  
_

Jim all but sprinted through the empty hallways until he reached his classroom and he quickly grabbed a pen and scrap piece of paper. He had mere minutes left before the final lesson of the day would start and Spock would be back. He pinned his note to the notice board on the far side of the classroom and hurried back to his desk before Spock returned.


	2. The Experiment

Spock turned a corner in the florescent lit linoleum halls, walking the memorised path from the teacher’s toilets back to his classroom. With a few minutes to spare before the last class of the day began he entered the classroom and began organising himself for the lesson. Once fully prepared he sat down at his desk and looked around the room, admiring the various posters he had attached to the wall at Nyota’s suggestion. His eyes settled on the notice board, something wasn’t right. In amongst his neatly placed club notices and class revision schedule was a single scrap of paper, hastily pinned to the board it would seem, Spock strode across the room and retried the scrap which read “MY STUDENTS ARE BETTER THAN YOUR STUDENTS!” written in what appeared to be a whiteboard marker.

He didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was annoyed when the first student walked through the doors, suddenly ending his time to narrow down his list of suspects. So far Spock had gathered that it was clearly a teacher as they referred to the superiority of ‘their’ students and due to the apparent rush it is likely the note was made and attached towards the end of lunch but as Spock passed no other teacher on his way back to his class then it must be someone near his classroom. Spock’s suspect list was limited to the teachers in the corridor in which his class was based. Quickly making his way behind the desk he began writing the names of suspects as students filed in. The list read:

Suspects

Mr Sulu- Biology

Dr McCoy- Health

Ms Rand- Catering 

Ms Chapel- Biology 

Mr Scott- Mechanics

Ms Uhura- Languages 

Mr Kirk- English Literature

Spock noted that it was highly unlikely Nyota would place such a note however the complexities of pranks often escaped him and so she remained on the list. Although there was one name that stood out as the most likely candidate but he could not just approach him, Spock would have to be clever. Thinking how he could narrow down the suspects, he was hit with a flood of realisation. “Today, students I will need seven volunteers.” Spock said, and so seven teenagers warily raised their hands- one of them asking if they would get extra credit. “I require 7 different markers, therefore you seven will go to the different classrooms along this corridor and obtain a whiteboard marker from each teachers desk, understood?”

A chorus of “Yes Sir”’s followed and the students left the room. The pen from Sulu’s room was easy enough to acquire, the student simply knocked and asked. The same pattern followed for most of the other teachers but when Jaylah went to get the pen from Kirk it became slightly more difficult.

“Come in.” Mr Kirk said at the sound of the knock interrupting his class “Oh hey Jaylah.” He then greeted.

“James T, I need to borrow a pen.” Jaylah said.

“Um okay.” Jim said suspiciously as he took one from the spare pack at the back of the classroom.

“No I need one from your desk?” 

“And why is that?” Jim asked.

“Mr. Grayson asked for the whiteboard marker.” Jaylah replied, Jim started to laugh as she said “It is for today’s lesson.” 

After a moment Jaylah left with the marker and gave it to Spock. He gave out a pen per desk and handed out the equipment needed. “Mr. Grayson I thought today was a theory lesson not an experiment?” One student queried 

“Well Mr. Davies that is where you are mistaken. Today you will be learning about chromatography thus an experiment is necessary for you to fully understand the concept.” Spock replied, trying to mask his true agenda. After turning the projector and powerpoint slides on he began to speak “Chromatography can be used to separate mixtures of coloured compounds. Mixtures that are suitable for separation by chromatography include inks, dyes and colouring agents in food.

"Simple chromatography is carried out on paper. A spot of the mixture, in this case ink, is placed near the bottom of a piece of paper and the paper is then placed upright in a suitable solvent, for example water. As the solvent soaks up the paper, it carries the mixtures with it. Different components of the mixture will move at different rates. This separates the mixture out.

You will carry out this experiment using the markers acquired from the different teachers and you will document your findings in your notebooks through the knowledge that different chromatograms and the separated components of the mixtures can be identified by calculating the Rf value using this equation.” Spock lectured and then turned to write the equation “Rf = distance moved by the compound ÷ distance moved by the solvent” on the whiteboard. "You have forty minutes." Spock decided that it was ample time for the students to complete the experiments and for him to analyse their findings by comparing it to the note, ultimately revealing the author, Forty minutes also left enough time for Spock to confront the teacher responsible. 

Spock retreated behind his desk where he completed the same experiment on the offensive note he had found, calculated the Rf value and then sat at his desk waiting for the students to finish.

-

Ever since Jaylah had left Jim's class room, pen in hand, he couldn't help but wonder what on earth Spock was doing. Jim had figured out that Spock had seen the note and naturally was trying to find out who wrote it but why would he need the whiteboard marker? Pushing his thoughts of Spock to the back of his mind he continued to discuss the class analysis of the text they were reading. 

-

"Your forty minutes is completed, please hand in your experiment paper and clear away the equipment." Spock announced. After each group had returned the paper he then asked them what the Rf values were. "The group assigned to Dr. McCoy?" 

"3.7 centimeters, Sir." Spock looked down at his findings on the original note, there in plain writing it said "3.7 centimeters." Granted Leonard was not Spock's primary suspect but the frequent insults should have given it away and after all the science doesn't lie. Even though he had discovered the author of the note, he would have to continue the charade. 

"The group assigned to Mr. Sulu?"

"2.8 centimeters Mr. Grayson."

"The group assigned to Ms Chapel?"

"4 centimeters, Sir."

"The group assigned to Ms Rand?"

"3.9 centimeters"

"Mr Scott?"

"2.65 centimeters."

"Ms Uhura?'

"1.3 centimeters."

"Finally the group assigned to Mr Kirk?"

"3.7 centimeters Mr Grayson."

"You are certain?" Spock inquired, the whole group nodded and Spock sighed internally. 

"Miss Scott, are you positive that you acquired the pen from Mr Kirk?" Spock said turning his attention to Jaylah.

"Yes Sir, the pen belongs to James T."

Another student cut in saying "Maybe Kirk and the Doctor get their supplies from the same place?"

"Aww I bet they go shopping together, that is so adorable!" a student sitting in the back said cheerfully, Spock let the foolishness carry on whilst he became deep in thought.

That certainly complicated things. He now had two suspects Dr. McCoy and Mr. Kirk, both of whom were not particularly fond of him Spock noted; he observed the note once more trying to find any indicator as to who the author might me when he saw it. Just above the second use of the letter E was a slight smudge, a smudge that inferred the writer was left handed. And there was only one left handed teacher in the whole school, let alone the corridor. "Class dismissed, I must see to a personal issue." Spock said quickly, turning on his heel through the door down the corridor.

-

"So you see class what Williams is trying to convey through the use of her character is that Blanche is lonely and desperate but not for sex, no no she's desperate for protection, for security and most importantly for love and this is echoed a common theme for single women in the 1940s. So please remember to look over the context of the play because it is extremely important for example-." Jim's point in the class discussion was cut short when the door suddenly opened. He turned to see who entered so rudely, expecting Bones but to his surprise it was Spock. The chemistry teacher's eyes were cold and angry and his stance was confrontational but Jim pushed away the most prominent thoughts he had which involved how Spock's grey knitted jumper clung to his sides so well and how he looked kind of adorable when he was angry.

"Mr Kirk," Spock began "would you care to explain why you pinned an offensive note to my notice board?" 

'Oh shit' Jim thought, he feigned innocence by saying "What note?" 

"This note." Spock said, the faintest hint of frustration laced his voice, as he held the note in front of Kirk. Some students began sniggering as they read what it said. 

"Chromatography huh?" Jim said "Now I see what you needed the whiteboard markers for. Speaking of which 'Et tu Jaylah'." He said as looking towards the door, it would seem as though Spock's class had followed him and were now watching what could only be described as the beginning of a shouting match." 

"So it was you who wrote it." Spock declared.

"I said no such thing!" Jim said defensively in mock offence, his hand dramatically clutching his chest.

"Mr Kirk just admit to your actions, we are both aware of the truth."

"Mr Grayson I have done nothing of the sort, what kind of juvenile teacher would leave such a note?"

"It would appear to be you Mr Kirk."

The back and forth continued, voices began rising and more students began crowding around to witness what was happening. 

"Mr Kirk I know you wrote this so just admit it."

"I won't admit to anything."

"Out of common courtesy you should at least disclose your reasons for doing so."

Exasperation had finally got the better of Jim because without thinking he shouted back "Because you're a condescending asshole!" 

Silence. Nothing but silence followed the statement, it was as if the world has stopped spinning, as if the whole room took a sharp intake of breath, as if a priceless artefact had just smashed on the museum floor. The silence was broken with the gruff and aged voice of Headmaster Pike sharply saying "Kirk, Grayson, my office now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think x 
> 
> also I've decided that Jaylah is Scotty's adopted daughter in this AU and you couldn't take that headcanon from my cold dead hands


	3. Pike’s Office

Silence. Thick, loaded silence is all that followed after Pike’s departure from the dramatic scene. “After you Mr Kirk.” Spock said somewhat smugly, after all Jim had just confessed to writing the note and would likely face disciplinary consequences for his actions, part of him hoped he may even be fired. But no that was too cruel, Spock thought, it is more probable that Kirk be subjected to some mild punishment.

Spock and Jim stalked through the hallways to Pike’s office, neither saying a word to each other. Kirk’s face was painted with anger as they grew closer to the office, quickly he crossed in front of Spock so that he would be the one to knock the door. ‘How childish’ Spock thought. 

“Come in.” Pike said from behind the door, Jim opened it to reveal a large office with dark wooden bookshelves covering the walls and a number of academic commendations framed on the wall shining in the afternoon sunlight. On the right of the office was a large oval table surrounded by black leather chairs that matched the one Pike was currently sitting in behind his cluttered desk. Rising from behind his desk and crossing over to the table Pike spoke “Sit down.” His voice was both angry and disappointed, as if he was a father let down by two of his children. Once the two other men sat down, Pike stayed standing and began to say “What I have gathered from student gossip is that you two haven’t been getting on. I’ve heard that Jim here, left a note on Spock’s notice board and Spock spent a lesson and school materials trying to find out who wrote it.” His lighthearted manner came to an end when his tone became somewhat angry. “Now do you two want to explain why you have been acting like the children you’re supposed to be an example to?” Pike exclaimed. 

“Mr Pike-“ Spock began before he was cut off.

“Oh save it Spock, you were being an asshole!” Jim grumbled. 

The two men continued to interrupt and contradict each other until Pike simply and blankly said “Enough.” His voice so authoritative that it was easy to anyone to see how he kept the school functioning so well. “The school is in dire need of some extra curricular clubs to restart.”

“Sir I fail to see the relevance of your comment.” Spock stated.

“Well Spock, one of the clubs that’s being restarted is the chess club. If my memory is correct you are both avid players are you not?” Pike said smirking.

“Excuse me Sir I still do not understand.” Spock continued, the truth is he did but he just didn’t want to understand. 

To Spock’s left came a defeated voice which said “You gotta be shitting me.” 

“That’s right, you two are going to get the hell over yourselves and you are going to run the Chess Club together. It requires you to meet once a week for club meetings and an addition weekly meeting to organise club activities. Now you will do this together or not at all, the latter is also not an option.” Pike stated matter-o-factly. Before either of the other two men could protest Pike say back down at his desk and said “Dismissed.”

Spock and Jim walked out of the office in stunned silence, the door behind them closed as the reality of they’re situation sunk in. “I would be amenable to meeting Wednesday after school and hosting the club on Fridays during the Lunch period.” Spock said.

“Fine, I guess we could host it in your room.” Kirk grumbled.

“That is not possible, my classroom must be available to be prepared with the necessary equipment before each lesson.” Spock replied.

“Oh of course we’ll have to host the club in my classroom, isn’t that convenient for you!” Jim retorted.

“Mr Kirk if you’ll excuse me I have a class to teach.” 

-

Later that day, the setting sun shone through the open curtains of Jim’s apartment. A half empty bottle of whiskey and piles of marking lay forgotten on the table as Bones and Jim began talking about the plight of their careers. “You see Jim,” Bones said, “the Hobgoblin is just tryna piss you off, you gotta stop reacting to him.” 

“I don’t know Bones I think he just knows and is trying to put me off.” Jim said solemnly “I mean him and Uhura are always together.”

“You gotta get over him Jim.” Bones said to the blond “In the long run it’s gonna be for the best.” 

“I don’t know, we’ll see how chess club goes. Best case scenario I get a date, worst case scenario I cry myself to sleep for a week.” Jim said with a laugh as he poured himself another glass. The marking was abandoned as the two continued laughing together and tried not to think of Jim’s meeting with Spock tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for a short update but school is crazy this week, I’ve got a two week break coming up soon so I’ll write more then x let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes of the school day left, twenty minutes before Jim would have to face Spock for another hour. Overall an hour and twenty minutes until Jim could go home and convince himself that this feud with Spock was in fact a feud and not his true feelings hidden behind a thick barricade of sass and pettiness. Jim could barely focus on teaching; his stomach was filled with dread and his students weren’t making it any better.

“Mr. Kirk, is it true that you and Mr. Grayson are together?” one student said, who was quickly followed by several other students making remarks such as “Oh my god you guys would be so cute together!” It had been like that all day. Freshman to seniors, even some teachers had been speculating the nature of the relationship between Kirk and Spock. 

15 minutes, all Jim could feel is the dread in his stomach.

10 minutes, he’s trying to focus on the lesson.

5 minutes, Jim can’t tell the difference between dread and anticipation.

The bell. Harsh ringing rang throughout the classroom as students hurriedly packed their things into their bags and tidied the desks. Jim stood from behind his desk and began packing his things into his brown leather messenger bag. Trying to prolong the inevitable meeting, the blond wandered around his classroom picking up stray pieces or paper that had been crumpled or left on the floor and then put them in the bin. He glanced up at the clock again, it read 3:35 pm. “Shit!” Jim cursed under his breath, he was already 15 minutes late. 

Jim quickly walked the short distance between his and Spock’s classrooms and gently knocked the door, “Enter.” a monotone voice said. 

Jim opened the door and replied “So, chess club?”

“Mr. Kirk as you are 16.8 minutes late I believed that you would not wish to adhere to the directions of Headmaster Pike.” Spock stated coldly, not even looking up from his current work. His pen ran across the paper, writing his usual paragraph for each student on what they did correctly and incorrectly in their homework. 

“Yeah sorry, I was tidying up.” Jim replied, attempting to sound nonchalant. Sitting down on the opposite side of the desk to Spock “So on Friday shall we go through the basics of how to play and the rules? And are we going to introduce them to the French Defense moves or just standard play?” Spock’s eyebrows shot up a fraction, barely noticeable but still it was clear he was shocked. Seeing this Jim smirked “See not just a pretty face.” he replied with a wink.

“I believe an introduction to the rules and method of play, followed by a game would be an adequate start to the club meeting.” Spock said, after a moment of thought he continued “Perhaps we should have a game now. So that we can better understand the rules and how the other plays.” He turned his head slightly to the side, avoiding eye contact, ‘You didn’t think that through, you should have thought that through’ Spock’s thoughts repeated in his head like a mantra, it seemed like forever until Jim gave Spock a genuine smile and nodded. 

“Do you have a board here?” Jim asked.

“I’m afraid I do not, there is however a Café about 5 blocks away from here that has a few. If you are amenable, I will meet you there in 10 minutes.” Spock said.

“Yeah of course.” Jim replied, as he was about to leave the classroom he turned on his heels and said “Shit! Bones drove today, I don’t have my car. Damn guess we’ll go some other time.” 

Spock turned to him and inquired “If you wish to go today I can drive us both there?” 

"Sure." The blond said with a smile, he thought that maybe running the club together wouldn't be so bad.

-

Together they walked out of the school building and into the carpark, they crossed over to a midnight blue car and then sat in the dark leather seats. With a low rumble the car started and they sat in relative silence until Jim spoke "So... What's your favourite colour?”

“Pardon?” Spock replied, slightly confused.

“Colours, what’s your favourite?” Jim asked, finding the slight tilt of Spock’s head in confusion somewhat endearing.

“Some have theorised that each person views the wavelengths differently, therefore it is not logical to have a favourite colour.” He said.

At Spock’s reply Jim chuckled and said, “Why is everything so difficult with you?”

Just as Spock was about to reply, the car pulled up to an old brick building with large glass windows, through which you could see several people enjoying their conversations and coffee. “Oh, I know this place!” Jim said as he exited the car and he and Spock walked towards the doors.

Once inside Spock turned to Jim and said, “I will get my drink first and then find a table.” 

“I’ll do the same then.” Jim said following behind Spock. 

The café was quiet so there were very few minutes of waiting before a familiar thick Russian accent greeted them, “Ah Mr. Kirk, Mr. Grayson! How are you?”

“Hey Chekov! I didn’t know you worked here.” Jim replied.

“Vell ze espresso machine vas inwented in Russia so it makes sense,’ after Jim chuckled and rolled his eyes Chekov continued “vhat can I get you two?”

“I’ll have an Americano please.” 

“And I will have a green tea.” Spock said. After paying for their drinks, the two walked over to the table in the corner that already had a chess board on it. They sat in the high-backed chairs and began to play.

When Chekov was sure neither of his teachers (or his manager) could see him, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two men, Jim was in the middle of a laugh and Spock was just about to sip his tea. Pavel wrote a caption and published the tweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi let me know what you think! x


	5. Chekov's Twitter

The next day as Spock walked through the halls to his classroom, he was followed by the stares of hundreds of curious students. Hushed whispers, glances at phones, staring, constant staring. Spock pushed his thoughts of anxiety and discomfort to the back of his mind so that he could continue with his day and maintain professional standards. That however was easier said than done. In every lesson, with all year groups in attendance, the same pattern followed. More hushed whispers, glances at phones and the occasional giggle.

“Mr. Mitchell, would please return your phone to its bag so that we can continue with the lesson.” Spock said, a slight air of exasperation followed him.

“Of course, sir. Before I forget what’s today’s date.” He replied amusedly. Spock was unsure what the student meant by that and turning, slightly furrowed his brow and tilted his head. The whole school was confusing him today.

As he was about to continue, there was a sudden knock at the door. “Enter.” Spock stated. The door swung open and Jim walked in to the room and put a takeaway cup on Spock’s desk. 

Seemingly oblivious to the students watching their every move he said “Hey Spock! I got you some tea, hope it’s okay. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” Spock tilted his head towards the class and Jim returned it with a look of confusion. But then the sound of a phone camera clicking caught his attention and Jim whipped his head round and realised what Spock was referring to. “Oh. You said you had a free period fourth lesson! Wait, oh God it’s third lesson, isn’t it?” Jim said, face flushed slightly red from embarrassment. 

“Yes, we scheduled to meet, next lesson.” Spock replied. 

“Damn,” Jim said with a laugh “see you then, Spock! Happy teaching.” 

As Jim turned to leave, Spock thought of Jim’s disregard in professional standards for calling him by his first name whilst during school hours. ‘Surely he would want his manner reciprocated?’ Spock questioned. “Jim,” Spock said suddenly and when, an albeit slightly shocked English teacher turned around he continued softly, “thank you for the tea.” 

“No problem!” Jim said, a wide and beaming smile graced his face and Spock tried to ignore the way his stomach fluttered at how gorgeous the smile was or how Jim’s cerulean eyes crinkled at the corners through the amount of joy he experienced. As he went to take a sip from his tea before continuing to teach, the class of previously silent and stunned students erupted with laughter and chaotic conversation.

 

-

 

About 10 minutes in to the next lesson Jim opened the door to Spock’s class and pushed himself up to sit on the desk. “Spock I am so, so sorry about earlier. I didn’t think, I’m sorr-”

“Apologies are unnecessary, Mr. Kirk.” Spock replied.

“How many times Spock,” Jim said with a soft smile “call me Jim, at least when we aren’t teaching.”

“Okay then, apologies are unnecessary- Jim.” Spock said, the corners of his mouth slightly curled up in to a small smile. For a second blue eyes, met brown. Both swirling pools of emotion and tension, after a moment Jim looked away and said, “So what did you want to talk about?” 

“I was wondering if you would be amenable to another game of chess?” 

“Yeah sure!” Jim said as he retrieved the chess board Spock kept at the back of his classroom. “White or black?” 

“As you played white last time, I will play white this time.”

“Yeah that’s fair enough.” Jim replied

 

-

 

The bell signalling lunch sounded and Jim said, “We should put this game on pause, I said I’d meet Bones and Sulu in the canteen.” 

“Convenient for you Jim, I would have checkmated you the next move.” Spock said slightly smugly.

“Have I ever told you that you play an irritating game of chess Spock?” Jim said with a small laugh. “Come on let’s go get lunch.” Jim said.

Leaving the room, Spock and Jim walked in sync and the students noticed and once again began to speak in hushed whispers and giggles. But they both pushed their confusion aside and walked in to the cafeteria. As Spock went to sit alone, Jim pulled him by the arm and said, “Come on, we’re sitting over here.” 

They sat down opposite Bones who greeted them both with a grumble and a nod but then said, “What do you want for dinner tonight then Jim?” 

“Figured we’d just have burgers.” Jim said.

“Kid, soon enough you’re gonna look like a damn burger.” He replied laughing.

Sensing Spock’s confusion Jim turned and said, “Bones and I are roommates, we did our training together.” Spock nodded and desperately tried to ignore the feeling of relief he felt surge through him at the revelation that Jim and the Doctor were not romantically involved.

After a moment, Sulu sat down next to McCoy and looked at the two men opposite him. “So, are you two… you know?” He said gesturing between them. 

“What are you referring to, Mr. Sulu?” Spock asked.

“Well you went on a date yesterday?”

“That was a date?” Bones said taken aback.

“No! No, no we just met for coffee and talked about the club Pike is making us run.” Jim stated. 

“Ahh I see. That makes more sense.” Sulu said, tone full of realisation.

“Wait, how did you know we were out yesterday?” 

“Chekov’s twitter, have you not seen it?” Sulu asked.

“What? No! Wait you follow Chekov on twitter?” Jim said, a mix of amusement and confusion lay over his face as the biology teacher reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He quickly scrolled through some content on the phone and then he handed it over to Jim and Spock who quickly read the thread. “People have been adding to it all day.” Sulu said with a slight laugh. Looking down at the first tweet, the two men saw a picture of them at the coffee shop yesterday with the caption “OMG!!!! Kirk and Grayson are finally on a date, been waiting for this day forever!” following that tweet were several arguments over the supposed relationship status of the two teachers including “omg totally gonna vote for them as cutest couple at the dance next week!” and then further down the thread was the picture of Jim bringing Spock tea third lesson and then another of the two sitting together at lunch. 

“Oh no.” Kirk said laughing “Now I see why students have been staring and laughing at us all day huh Spock.” 

“Should we take this matter to Mr. Pike?” Spock said, “It can be seen as violating several school rules, not to mention spreading falsehoods about members of staff.”

“Nah it’s okay, let them have their fun.” Jim replied casually, trying to crush the disappointment he felt as Spock destroyed and hope Jim had felt of requited love. Whereas Spock was desperately thinking of ways in which he could maintain self-preservation as in his mind, Jim clearly didn’t want him.

Bones, however thought they were both idiots and could clearly see something between them. He decided to talk with Chekov about the proposed idea of Spock and Jim as 'Cutest Couple' at the following week's dance.


	6. Chess Club

“CHESS CLUB! FRIDAY LUNCHTIME- ROOM 1701” read the poster that Jim had haphazardly taped to his door. It was a simple white and black poster, “You can really tell the hobgoblin made it.” Bones remarked from his seat by Jim’s desk.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be Doctor?” Jim asked pointedly.

“Nah, Christine is doing a shift at the nurse’s office and I don’t have a lesson to teach. So how you feelin’ about lunchtime?” 

“I don’t know.” Jim replied, whilst he and Spock had been getting on surprisingly well since The Incident, as students and teachers alike were referring to it as, there was still an underlying tension between the two that neither could quite put their finger on: an unanswered question that was begging to be asked. “It’s just that I feel like I might have pissed him off.” He finished mournfully.

“Hey! It’s school hours, no swearing!” Bones chastised but then laughing said, “You little shit.” Seeing that the blond was in need of friendly advice, Bones asked him “What happened now?”

“I don’t actually know, we walked back together from lunch yesterday and everything was fine but then he asked if I wanted to meet up for coffee again and discuss the club meeting.” Jim answered.

“And?”

“Well I had marking to do so I said ‘Sorry I’ve got marking to do.’” Jim replied. “Then he said he understood and just bolted off to his classroom without a word. He hasn’t even texted me.”

“It’s only been a few hours, it’s not like you’ve had the chance to text a lot in the past week. I mean you’ve only just exchanged numbers.” Leonard said, trying to reason with the clearly anxious English teacher.

“But he wouldn’t read a text and then not reply to it, Spock wouldn’t do that unless I’d pissed him off or upset him or-”

“Oh my god!” Bones exclaimed interrupting him “What if, what if Spock asked you out?”

“Well of course he did, weren’t you listening B-”

“No you infant, I think Spock asked you on a date.” Bones said, Jim’s eyes grew large with shock, his mouth agape as he sat there and began to process the information.

“That can’t be possible, he clearly doesn’t like me like that I mean only last week we were sworn enemies!” Jim protested.

“It is awfully easy to mistake emotions for hate though Jim. And he clearly likes you, the only other person he hangs ‘round is Uhura and even then, he doesn’t follow her like a puppy.”

“That can’t be possible.” Jim said, still partially in shock “That, that would mean he… That would mean he likes me back. Oh my god what do I do?” He urgently asked Bones.

“Invite him to that thing tomorrow! I think Uhura’s going.” Bones replied “Right I gotta go, have fun with your boyfriend.” He said with a chuckle as he exited the room leaving Jim sitting there, completely dumbstruck. The blond perched on the end of his desk, trying to think if Bones was right, surely he couldn’t be, could he be? 

 

-

 

The next few lessons passed by in a haze of confusion for Jim until finally, finally the bell signalling the beginning of lunch. He began pulling out the various chess sets that he and Spock had either bought or found around the school, pulled up the presentation and sat at his desk and waited. After a moment, there was a knock at his door and already knowing who it was Jim said, “Come on in.” 

“Hello Mr. Kirk,” Spock greeted “I assume everything is ready for the club meeting?”

“Yeah of course.” Jim said with a smile as Spock took a seat in front of Kirk’s desk and the blond tried not to notice the sharpness of the chemistry teacher’s cheekbones or the softness of his chocolate coloured eyes or the glow shining from his jet-black hair, gleaming in the sunlight. They sat there in a comfortable silence, a mere three days ago neither of the men could have predicted this. Suddenly they both began to speak.

"Mr. Kirk-"

"Hey Spock-"

"Please, after you." Spock said with a small smile, barely noticeable and yet Jim noticed. 

"So um..." Jim began anxiety filling his voice, he mentally chastised himself 'you've been coming up with this since Bones mentioned it!', "A bunch of us are meeting tomorrow in that new bar in town and uh I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" Jim was met with a small tilt of the head from Spock and so he began to quickly ramble "I mean it's okay if you don't want to but I think Uhura's coming and I though it'd be nice and-"

"I would like that, Jim." Spock replied, ending the onslaught of words Jim was producing.

The blond's face broke out in to a huge smile, beaming and perfect. "That's great! Great! We're meeting at 7pm, outside the doors." After a nod from Spock, the two continued their seemingly calm silence beneath it though both of the men were buzzing with anxiety and anticipation, though neither would ever admit to it. Soon enough a group of students clustered around the door of Jim's classroom and were then let in, after they each sat down at a desk Spock stood.

"Welcome to the newly reinstated Chess Club." the chemistry teacher said in his usual monotone, professional voice “Mr. Kirk and I have decided that we will assume no prior experience of the game, as a result this session will mainly be an introduction to the rules, how to play and if there is time a game.”

Jim, from his seat behind his desk said “Once we get past this boring stuff we can then have tournaments in the club. But if you’re really good we could convince Pike to let us join competitions!” As Spock and Jim took turns in explaining different aspects of the rules and game play, no one noticed Chekov pull out his phone to send an email to the Doctor which read “Doctor McCoy, as requested I have persuaded some of my peers to vote for our candidates at the dance. They also seem to be getting on very well at Chess club.

-P. Chekov

P.S. Mr. Kirk just made a reference to a meeting tomorrow with other teachers, I assume you want to know this as it falls under the category of “juicy gossip”.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sorry it's been so long but I've had so many mock exams that I've just been too busy  
> Let me know what you think!  
> -Harley x

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post https://inheritress.tumblr.com/post/127718925331/so-my-chemistry-teacher-has-a-playful-rivalry-with  
> Hey! Let me know what you think x


End file.
